


The Wilds One Shot Prompts

by Shesgayfellas



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, either cute domestic fluff or kinda sad angsty shit, prompt requests, there's no inbetween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesgayfellas/pseuds/Shesgayfellas
Summary: Collection of The Wilds one-shots (any pairings) from requested prompts.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 30
Kudos: 183





	1. “Apparently everyone has a bet going that we get together.” + Shoni

**“Apparently everyone has a bet going that we get together.”** Shelby’s eyes stayed fixed on the rippling ocean as she settled next to Toni on an isolated piece of driftwood.

Toni snorted.

“What’s it up to?”

“Well Martha’s betting three sodas that we’ll make out by the end of the week, but Rachel’s willing to put twelve lychees on the fact we still hate each other, and Fatin says she’ll throw her toothbrush into the ocean if we haven’t already hooked up”.

Toni laughed again.

“Damn, I hate it when Fatin’s right”.

Glancing to her left, Shelby studied her girlfriend. Since the night at the lychee tree, Toni had become visibly more relaxed- perhaps she’d finally realise that no one on the island was trying to hurt her.

The basketball player was contently watching a seagull ambling along by the water, her deep brown eyes jovially followed the bird’s movements.

Toni turned to face Shelby. Both smiled as their eyes met, held in the eternally blissful moment.

“I think we should tell them”, Shelby stated finally. There was still a grasping nausea inside her that wanted to keep it a secret. What if telling the others ruined what they currently had? What if it blew up in their faces? What if her dad had been right all along?

But then, if it meant they’d have more moments like this- unapologetically together- without having to hide from the others, then it was worth the risk.

“Are you sure?”, Toni asked, tentatively.

Shelby nodded. Toni’s smile grew wider and brighter. Then, she paused, “wait- can we tell them in a couple of days?”.

For a minute Shelby’s face crinkled in confusion, then she made the connection,

“You want Martha to win the bet, don’t you?”.


	2. Early Morning Cuddles + Shoni

A soft groan escaped Toni’s lips as she nestled herself further into the warm body beside her, shielding her eyes from the harsh, glaring sunlight that gleamed in through their window. With the sunny beams hitting her back and her face securely tucked in the nook below her girlfriend’s chin, Toni would have been content to rest there for a divine eternity.

But then the body next to her moved.

Shelby placed a light kiss onto Toni’s forehead, then gently withdrew herself to the edge of the bed, swinging her feet over the side and sitting upright. Before she had a chance to leave, Toni had reached a clumsy arm out and was grabbing at her waist. Using all of her limited early-morning strength, Toni gripped Shelby’s shirt and attempted to pull her back; only succeeding in stopping her movements.

Shelby chuckled.

“Baby, I’ve gotta go”. Her voice was tender and dusted with the remnants of sleep.

“Nope”, Toni replied, although it sounded more like a grunt, mumbled into her pillow.

For a minute Shelby hesitated, staying perched on the side of the bed and gazing down at her sleepy girlfriend- clearly trying to decide what to do.

Toni knew Shelby wanted to get up, she’d always been a morning person and she probably needed to meet Rachel for their weekly run. However, Toni also knew that there was no chance she was getting up before noon and she’d much rather spend those few hours cuddled into her beautiful girlfriend than alone in the empty bed.

Toni shifted closer to Shelby, wrapping her arms around her torso. This seemed to make up Shelby’s mind.

With a great amount of care, Shelby shuffled back onto the bed, sitting up against the backboard and pulling Toni’s head onto her lap. One of Shelby’s hands grabbed a book from her bedside table and began to flick through it, while the other tangled itself in Toni’s hair.

Now, with the warm body back next to her and loving hands massaging her scalp, Toni’s drowsy peace returned.

She drifted back into undisturbed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is some proper sappy shit.


	3. “I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?”. + Shoni

Toni’s head was pounding and her body felt like it was about to break. Enveloping herself in the superficial comfort of her warm but rigid bed, she made the decision that she would definitely not be going to class today. She pulled the covers up further and forced away the repulsive smell of alcohol, desperate to return to her calming sleep.

Abruptly, she was wrenched out of her slumber by a knocking at the door. She groaned; if she ignored it, then it would stop.

It didn’t stop.

After a few painful minutes, she finally relented- dragging her sorrowful ass up with a whine, then stomping towards her apartment door.

On her way, she passed her roommate, Fatin, slumped lifelessly on their couch, so dead to the world that even the persistent banging at the door hadn’t stirred her. Toni should probably check she was actually breathing.

“What?!” she yelled, swinging open the door- making no attempt to conceal her irritation. Suddenly, she was standing less than a metre away from Shelby.

_Fuck._

Shelby was looking just as dishevelled and aggravated as Toni felt. She was dressed in a crinkled, oversized T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants; her hair frizzy and unkempt. On her face, rested an unimpressed glare- clearly annoyed by how long it had taken for Toni to answer the door.

While they’d been in the same, tight-knit friend group for most of college, frequently attending parties and gatherings together, the pair generally made a point to avoid each other. From the moment they’d met, they just couldn’t seem to get on. After a few months of heated arguments and bickering, both of them had made the silent decision to refrain from speaking to each other as much as possible. And, aside from the occasional snide remark, that’s what they’d done. Toni simply didn’t like Shelby and Shelby didn’t like her. Or that’s what she’d thought… until last night.

“What the fuck happened last night?”, Shelby demanded, arms folding defensively across her chest.

“Ummm… there was a party… and lots- _lots_ of drinks”, she mumbled, not entirely sure herself. An uneasy sickness was beginning to form in her stomach- partially from the hangover and partially from the hazy memories that were starting to resurface from the night before.

**“I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?”.**

“Because… you did”, Toni responded, unsure what else to say.

Before Shelby had time to reply, they were interrupted by an ungodly retch and the unmistakable sound of puke hitting the floor. Toni turned. Sure enough, Fatin was drooped over the side of the couch, spewing her guts onto the cream-coloured carpet.

_Shit._

Leaving Shelby in the doorway, Toni rushed back into the apartment and over to Fatin. She rolled the girl over so she was more securely on her side and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. She looked around her desperately for any sort of container, before Fatin could be sick on the floor again. Out of nowhere, Shelby appeared next to her, holding an empty bucket out to Toni. Tentatively, Toni took it and placed next to Fatin’s head.

Both girls grimaced as Fatin continued to vomit, at least into the bucket this time, but they stayed next to her- rubbing her back and gently holding her face.

Shelby clearly decided that the barely conscious girl wasn’t aware enough to be a credible witness to the conversation, so turned back to Toni.

“Why did I kiss you?”, she persisted.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who can answer that, Shelby”.

“But I- why-?”, Shelby stammered, “no one else saw, right?”

Having had enough of the exchange, Toni sharply stood up and went to get a glass of water for Fatin.

She sighed, “Look Shelby. I get it You made a drunken mistake and you don’t want to think about it again. Consider it forgotten”.

Toni stubbornly avoided eye contact as she marched back to the couch, determined for Shelby to not see her disappointment.

“That’s not what I meant”, Shelby’s voice was softer and laced with hesitation. Toni looked up.

“What did you mean?”, Toni questioned, matching Shelby’s tone.

“It wasn’t a mistake”, she stated, definitely, “I wanted to do it, even when I wasn’t drunk. It’s just- this is all pretty new to me and I’m not sure...”

Toni nodded, allowing Shelby time to continue.

“Can we talk about it… maybe over coffee”.

This definitely wasn’t the direction Toni was expecting this conversation to go. Not that she was complaining.

“Yeah”, she responded, “I’d like that. How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow”, Shelby agreed with a smile.

Shelby looked down at Fatin, who had finally stopped throwing up but still looked like she’d just crawled out of a rotting grave.

“Are you okay dealing with… this”, she asked, gesturing vaguely to the girl.

“Yeah, I’m okay”, Toni laughed.

With that, Shelby stood up and walked towards the door.

Just before leaving, she turned around with a grin, “see you tomorrow, Toni”.

Toni beamed back.

She continued to smile to herself, even after Shelby had shut the door behind her; until Fatin slowly opened her eyes and glanced up at her with a teasing smirk.

“Tomorrow?”

“Oh, shut up”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a bit longer than normal and its kind of messy but... yeah.


	4. "How much of that did you hear?" + Shoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby overhears Toni's conversation and immediately jumps to a conclusion. Turns out she couldn't be more wrong. 
> 
> Mostly just fluff.

It wasn’t like Shelby had been meaning to eavesdrop, she genuinely hadn’t. She’d been heading back from the bathroom, when she’d heard the low, muffled voices from behind a closed door- drawing her curious attention. Perhaps she would have carried on walking, returning to the bustling party, but something stopped her. 

“I just- I don’t know how to tell her,” one of the speakers murmured. The voice was deep and gritty, there was a certain husk to the way it formed words that was both soothing and fiercely captivating- it was undoubtedly Toni.

Shelby felt her stomach drop.

Tell who? And what?

Did Toni want to-

She leaned closer to the door.

“I know- I know I need to but I just don’t know how to say it”, Toni’s voice was quiet and uncharacteristically timid.

_Holy shit._

Toni was going to break up with her.

Around her, the air was getting hazy and dark. Her body felt like it was imploding into her ribcage. She couldn’t breathe.

They’d been together for five years now, since the island, and it was going well. Sleepy mornings, when Toni was just a bit too grumpy to get up. Late nights, cuddled up against each other, reminiscing on their past together and planning their future. When Toni would go the long way back from her work to buy Shelby pastries from the bakery she loved. Or when they would spend hours watching trashy reality TV, because they could never seem to agree on anything good to watch.

For so long, Shelby had told herself that she couldn’t have this- it wasn’t for people like her. And now- now she had everything she’d always wanted. And she was happy, so happy. She’d thought Toni was too.

Grasping onto the doorframe for support, she desperately held back the tears that were scolding her eyes. She was about to run back to the bathroom when the second voice spoke, it was Martha.

“Do you even have a ring?”

_A ring?_

“Not yet but I might go to that nice jewellers on the edge of town. I’m gonna need you to come with me because you know I’m terrible at that shit. Maybe Dot or Fatin too, they’ll know what Shelby would want. Should I do it in a restaurant? Or is that too public? But is our apartment too boring? Fuck! Do I have to actually get down on one knee or-“

_Holy shit._

Toni was going to propose to her.

Fizzling excitement bubbled through her chest. She could barely hear Toni’s nervous ramblings through the warm buzzing in her ears.

Perhaps in her elation Shelby had leant against the door a bit too firmly, perhaps she’d let out a small squeak of glee.

Suddenly, the door was opening and then Toni was standing there, looking straight at her.

**“How much of that did you hear?”**

Toni’s arms were folded stiffly across her chest and her rich, fiery eyes looked Shelby up and down. Mumbling a quiet excuse and offering Shelby a brief smile, Martha slipped away- leaving them alone.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop I swear, I-“, she started.

“But you did, right?”, Toni bit back, her jaw tensed the way it did when she was frustrated.

Even just a few years ago, Shelby would have backed away from Toni’s rage. It was volatile and destructive and, while Shelby would never have left because of it, she knew it was best to let Toni be alone when she was at her angriest. But in the last five years, there had been therapy and supportive friends and the safety of a stable home. Despite been just as passionate and irritatingly impulsive as she’d always been, Toni no longer needed to fight all the time.

She clutched Shelby’s arm and gently pulled her into the room she’d just emerged from.

“It was meant to be a surprise”, Toni complained, looking down to the floor.

“I’m so sorry babe,” Shelby pulled her girlfriend towards her, blanketing the girl in her arms. “It’s just… well I heard voices, then you were saying about telling someone something, and… I guess I thought you were going to break up with me”.

Toni looked up, staring directly into Shelby’s eyes.

“Shelby, I would never.” She sounds almost offended at the idea.

Shelby chuckled,

“well it sounds silly now, but- well I guess I panicked.”

They stayed there for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth and the knowledge that neither of them were going anywhere soon.

“You know,” Toni began, retracting slightly from Shelby’s embrace, “there are so many more logically explanations for what you heard that didn’t involve me wanting to break up with you. That’s some Leah-level jumping to conclusions, babe.”

Shelby laughed again, playfully swatting Toni’s arm.

“Oh, shut up!” she exclaimed.

Not that she gave Toni much of a choice, grabbing the side of her face with one hand and bringing their lips together.

A few minutes later they were entangled within each other. Toni’s hands were sliding up the hem of Shelby’s shirt, while she had one still cradling Toni’s jaw and the other resting firmly on the girl’s ass. The kiss was heated and craving, both wrapped up in the absolute bliss of just being together.

Suddenly, Shelby pulled away. Taking advantage of Toni’s confused breathlessness to ask the question that was lingering in her mind.

“Toni, will you marry me?”.

Shelby looked on smugly as Toni’s face morphed from confused, to shocked, to annoyed.

“I was going to ask first!”, she protested.

Smirking, Shelby leaned back in, this time pressing kissing along Toni’s collar bone and neck. They started light, but were growing increasingly enthusiastic. Toni sighed contently.

“So, is that a yes?”, Shelby whispered into Toni’s skin.

“Oh, fuck yes.”

A short while after, Toni froze, looking questioningly at Shelby.

“Wait. If you proposed, does that mean I don’t have to buy a ring?”

A smile formed on Shelby’s lips.

“Oh no, you’re still buying that ring.”


	5. "Stay alive, please.", "Don't let go." + Shoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: 'Angsty Shoni with "Stay alive, please" & "Don't let go". Where Toni comes in knocking on Shelby's door. Turns out she got into an accident on her way for their date and collapses right onto Shelby. Girls come running in (maybe they're all at the same college), once they hear Shelby distraught.

It was set to be a good night. Fatin and Dot had spent about two hours helping Shelby get ready; picking out a chic, navy dress, applying some killer eye-shadow and curling her blonde bob. She’d checked and double-checked the restaurant booking- she didn’t want a repeat of last time when they’d got the wrong date and lost their table. Everything was going well and she felt… happy. Genuinely happy.

Away from the island, away from her “family” and the suffocating life she’d left in Texas. She was free and ready to go on a magically ordinary date with her incredible girlfriend.

Perfect- it was all perfect.

And not the fake perfect that she’d pretended to be for so many years. Or the toxic, unrealistic levels of perfection her parents had expected of her. Real perfect.

Messy and ugly and completely terrifying. But still just perfect.

Once her friends had finally left, retreating to Nora and Rachel’s dorm, Shelby checked the time- 7.50. Toni would be there in ten minutes.

She couldn’t help but wonder what the other girl would be wearing. Of course, Toni looked stunning in everything and she loved her girlfriend no matter what outfit she wore. But, at the same time, Shelby really hoped Martha had forced her into wearing something vaguely fancy for once. Preferably, that black and white button-down shirt that she’d bought the other day, perhaps with the leather jacket that never failed to make Shelby’s heart flutter.

When it got to 8.15, Shelby just rolled her eyes. Trust Toni to be late. She was always late. Hence why Shelby had booked the table for thirty minutes later than she’d told her girlfriend- she wasn’t about to let Toni’s terrible time keeping ruin their night.

At 8.30, Shelby was getting worried. Toni was never this late. Something was off.

8.45. She’d called Toni’s phone three times- no answer.

Then it was 9 o’clock and Shelby was panicking. She was grabbing her keys to leave the house and dialling Martha’s number. Maybe she was being overdramatic, maybe it was too early to freak out. But Shelby knew something wasn’t right.

And then, there was knocking; quiet but frantic taps, getting weaker and weaker.

Shelby opened the door and there was Toni.

Eyes crystalized in pain, a hand clutched against the doorframe, in a feeble effort to keep herself up. As soon as she saw Shelby, she collapsed forward, stumbling clumsily into her arms.

Toni was falling down and bringing Shelby, still warped with shock, along with her. As they both crashed to the ground, Shelby’s whole world tumbled with them. Her vision was in fragments, the scene before her blurring hazily across her eyes. In the back of her mind she knew she was crying- wailing, screaming even, but she heard nothing.

All she could process was Toni’s defeated body, crumpled against hers, and the red.

Red streaks trailing through the hallway, red soaking through the black and white shirt, red smudged across her own hands and dripping down her arms.

In the corners of her eyes, she saw the other girls rush over- presumably alerted by her sobs. Dot was calling 911, Martha was crouched on Toni’s other side, Leah had a hand on Shelby’s shoulder. But Toni- Toni’s heartbeat was getting slower.

Tears slapped down Shelby’s face, her hands were shuddering so badly it hurt. Against her sore limbs, she could feel Toni’s skin getting colder. The girl’s eyes were now shut, her face damp and pale; Shelby whimpered a gasp, realising how similar she looked to the other time. Four years ago now, on that horrific island that she wanted nothing more than to forget, but, at the same time, wanted to cherish the bitter-sweet nostalgia of its memories.

She looked at Toni’s icy features and she saw the seventeen-year-old, broken foster kid, who’d just washed up on a deserted island and who’d had the terrible luck of eating bad oysters. The girl who’d been too stubborn to surrender her pride, even to save her own life. The girl who, only a few hours later, had screamed and yelled at her.

_“I don’t matter”._

Even then, Shelby had known it wasn’t true. Maybe her feelings for Toni had been complicated at the time but she’d known- in the dark, aching parts of her chest- that Toni was going to be her everything. Her someone. She mattered, even if to no one else, to her.

And now…

As she looked down at the dying girl, she could feel herself slipping away too. Her heart was a searing ball of pain, she couldn’t face the thought of her being gone.

“Toni”, her voice came out as a crumbling whisper, “Toni, I need you to hold on”. Amongst the storm of movement and sound around them, her words sounded pitifully small; but she knew Toni heard them. “You matter much to me, so much. **Please don’t let go** ”.

Maybe she was just being hopeful, but Shelby could have sworn Toni’s heart rate got steadier, even if it was only very slightly. She had to be hopeful.

Without warning, Shelby’s mind was flashing back to another girl. Another girl she’d loved. Another girl she’d lost.

Becca had been her first love, even if not her final. Sometimes Shelby would see parts of her in Toni; a dumb joke, a smile, a reflection in her sparkling, brown eyes. They were so similar but so different all at once.

It had taken Shelby years to adjust to the fact Becca was gone, she still wasn’t quite there. Years later, and she still couldn’t fully process the fact she’d never hear that infectious laugh again, there would be no more chances to hug her tightly and tell her what an amazing friend she was, Becca would never be at her wedding, she’d never have her own; Shelby had been given this whole life that was thriving and beautiful, and Becca was still a lost sixteen-year-old in Texas.

As she’d slowly started to come to terms with her grief, her one saviour had been Toni- her tether to the mortal world. Toni hugged her tightly after her worst nightmares, she’d listened patiently on the few occasions Shelby had actually had the strength to talk about it, she’d held her hand when she’d finally been able to visit Becca’s grave. She wasn’t anywhere near over it, but with Toni next to her, she was getting there.

Worse than the grief, was the guilt. That was still very much there. Like a cruel knife, that had found its way into Shelby’s stomach and wouldn’t move, no matter how much time past; it was cold, it was sickening, it was what stained her sleep and lurked in the back of her mind, even when she was at her happiest.

She had let Becca die.

If it wasn’t for her, perhaps it would be Becca who got to have the perfect life.

No matter how many people told her it wasn’t her fault, it always would be to her.

Becoming heavier in her arms, Toni’s coarse breaths were getting weaker. She couldn’t let her die. This girl that she’d loved from the moment they’d met (even if she hadn’t realised it at first), and that she’d only grown to love more and more as the years past. The girl who was passionate about everything and willing to risk her life to defend the people she cared about. She was brave, even if recklessly so, and stubbornly determined but also the softest, kindest person Shelby had ever known.

Through tear slashed eyes, she saw not only Toni but the young girl from the island, and she saw Becca- an echo in Toni’s lifeless face.

She leant closer and put her mouth to Toni’s ear,

**“stay alive, please”**.

In the distance, screaming sirens approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some angst.
> 
> Sorry this took a while, I had exams this week.
> 
> Don't ask me why they keep getting longer, I don't know either.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these on my Tumblr originally but I'm gonna add them here as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Still accepting prompts- either send an ask to my Tumblr (Internally-glitching) or drop them in the comments.


End file.
